


Levi's Gift

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets Eren some rare foods from inside Wall Sina. Eren starts to wonder about the shape of the foods as Levi watches him eat them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mature content in chapter 2. Food Kink in first chapter.

Eren stared confused at the food items that were set before him. Levi had called him to the cafeteria. He had told Eren that he had something for him. Eren hated to admit that the thought of Levi giving him something had made him excited. He had wondered the whole way what it was, but now that it was set before him he was just confused.

 

“What do you think?” Levi asked as he watched Eren from across the table.

 

Eren continued to stare at the food unsure of what Levi wanted from him. A lot of the items he had never seen before. He looked up from the food and looked questioningly at Levi, “Um… sir, I don’t quite… They look nice? ...I have… never seen these before.”

 

Levi leaned forward and kept his eyes fixated on Eren as he pointed at each object and stated its name, “This is a banana, a pickle, a hot dog, a lollipop, and the last item is an eclair. I ordered all of these special from the capital. Just for you.”

 

Eren looked over each of the items. He wondered why the captain would order food for him.

 

Levi frowned, “I don’t get any thanks for my trouble?”

 

Eren looked up surprised. “Ah, yes! I mean… th-thank you! So much… I will… enjoy these thoroughly when it is time to eat dinner.”

 

Levi rested his arm on the table, “You will eat these now.”

 

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, “Captain?”

 

Eren thought he saw a glint in Levi’s eyes. “I didn’t stutter unlike some brats I know.”

 

“Ah… um, yes… of course…” Eren blushed and picked up the nearest food item to him. It was what the captain called a banana. He looked it over as he tried to figure out how to eat it. It was kinda of tough on the outside. He started to move it towards his mouth to take a bite out of it.

 

“Stop.”

 

The command startled Eren and he immediately obeyed. He sat there frozen with his mouth still open and the banana in mid air. Levi sighed and took the banana from Eren. Eren watched fascinated as Levi broke open the skin of the banana and started to peel it away. Underneath revealed a pale substance. Levi handed him back the banana. “You eat that part of it.” Levi explained as he pointed to the pale portion of the yellow food.

 

Eren took the banana from Levi and stared at it amazed for a moment. “I see…”

 

Levi waved Eren on, “Hurry up and eat it.”

Eren concentrated on the banana and held it up towards his mouth. He slowly took a bite of the tip and chewed the soft substance. He frowned a bit at the flavor and the texture of the banana. It was soft and gooey and tasted like nothing he had ever had before. Eren realized that he must have not looked very pleased. He didn’t want to offend Levi by not liking his gift. Eren looked at Levi and forced a smile, “Mmm… good…”

 

Levi wasn’t fooled. He sighed and propped his head up on his elbow, “It’s fine. Try the next one.”

 

Eren nodded and set down the banana. He swallowed what was left of it and picked up the pickle. It was green and slimey. He quickly placed it inside his mouth and started to suck on the food. It had a tangy taste to it. The outer part of the pickle felt hard against his tongue. He started to move his tongue over the surface. Several bumps covered the area. They felt strange. Eren started to move the pickle in and out of his mouth so he could get all of the tangy juice that covered the outside. He took it out of his mouth and started to lick down the side to the base. After a few moments Eren started to wonder if this was the proper way to eat this food. He glanced at Levi.

 

Eren blushed when he came into contact with the captain’s eyes. They were extremely focused on what he was doing. Eren wondered if this was some sort of test. Maybe Levi wanted to see if he could figure out how to eat strange foods. Was this a training exercise to determine how well he could adapt? Eren looked back at the pickle determined. He wasn’t going to fail this. The food had a tough outer skin, but maybe it was like the banana. There didn’t seem any easy way to peel the skin so maybe… Eren placed the food in his mouth and took a large bite out of it. It made a loud crunch and juice started to run down Eren’s chin.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Eren was surprised by the captain’s outburst. He wiped the juice from his chin and looked at the captain. Levi was looking down at the table and held his hand over his eyes. Eren reached out toward the captain worriedly. “Cahton,” Eren said around the piece of pickle. He blushed and quickly finished chewing and eating food before he continued. “Captain, are you alright?”

 

Levi pushed Eren’s hand away and shook his head, “I’m fine… just…” Levi sighed and looked up at Eren. “It’s nothing.”

 

Eren continued to examine the captain. He appeared to have recovered from whatever had happened.

 

“How did you like that food Eren?”

 

Eren looked at the pickle, “Um, well, it doesn’t taste bad, but it’s kinda hard to fit in my mouth.” Eren laughed. He looked from the pickle to Levi and noticed a strange expression on the captain’s face. “Captain?”

Levi shook his head and looked away, “It’s nothing. Why don’t you try eating something else?”

 

Eren looked down at the remaining food items. There was the hot dog, lollipop, and eclair. The lollipop and eclair looked like candy and dessert. Eren had never had them before but Armin had talked to him about them. Armin had described how sweet and delicious they tasted. Even better than honey. Eren decided to save them for last.

 

Eren picked up the hotdog and examined it before eating it. He hoped that it tasted better than it looked. As Eren shoved the hotdog into his mouth and took a bite out of it as he started to wonder why Levi had chosen these particular food items for him to eat. Eren looked over to where Levi was sitting. The captain had returned to his expressionless face that Eren found hard to read. He continued to chew the hot dog. It didn’t taste too bad. He quickly finished eating the rest of the food.

 

“I assume you enjoyed that one?”

 

Eren’s mouth was full of the hotdog. He smiled and nodded. He hummed satisfactorily as he finished swallowing the remaining bite. When he finished off the hot dog he looked towards the next item. The lollipop. He held it in front of his face for a moment to determine how he should eat it.

 

Levi sighed, “You lick that one. Don’t bite it.”

 

Eren wondered at Levi’s tone of voice. He seemed adamant that he eat the lollipop properly. Eren held the lollipop closer to his mouth and tentatively licked the surface. A sweet taste spread across his tongue. Eren hummed happily and continued to lick the surface of the candy. He twisted and spun the round end over his tongue. Occasionally he would lap at the surface of the candy. After a few moments Eren heard Levi sigh heavily.

 

“How many licks does it take to finish it off, damnit!? This is taking too long. Move onto the last one,” Levi commanded angrily.

 

Eren sheepishly put down the lollipop and grabbed the eclair. ‘Am I doing something wrong? Why is he so upset?’ Eren looked down at the last food item that he held. He examined it carefully before eating it. The dessert felt soft between his fingers and was covered with some type of white substance. Eren reached out his tongue and slowly licked the surface. He smiled at the delicious flavor. He quickly took a bite out of it, but gasped in surprise as some kind of white slime poured out from inside the dessert. Eren tried his best to prevent the cream from getting onto the table. It started to get all over his hands. Eren licked over his fingers to clean off the substance from his hands. It tasted delicious. Even sweeter than the lollipop. Eren also enjoyed the creamy texture of the dessert’s filling.

 

Eren looked up from the pastry when he heard Levi get up from his seat. Levi had a disgusted look on his face. “Filthy,” Levi grimaced and threw a handkerchief at Eren as he walked past him to exit the cafeteria.

  
Eren quickly stood up and turned towards Levi, “Captain, I’m sorry… did I do something wrong?” Eren looked after the captain confused. ‘What did I do wrong?’

 

Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Eren's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Levi, Eren seeks some advice from Hanji to determine how he should handle the situation.

Eren decided to consult Hanji during their experiments that evening. Hanji seemed to be more familiar with the captain’s behavior than anybody else. When Eren had told Hanji what had happened she had almost fallen out of her chair from laughing so hard. Eren frowned and wondered what the scientist thought was so funny. After a few moments Hanji’s laughs wheezed to a stop and she gasped for air, “I’m sorry… it was just… I can see exactly what he was thinking.”

 

Eren was conflicted. He was happy that Hanji knew why the captain was upset, but mad at himself for not being able to figure it out on his own. “What’s wrong? Why is he upset?”

 

Hanji grinned and leaned in close to Eren, “Captain Levi has an oral fetish.”

 

Eren looked at Hanji confused, “Oral fetish? What’s that?”

 

Hanji’s eyes widened, “You don’t know?” Hanji shook her head, “Ah, sorry, of course you wouldn’t.” She smiled, “An oral fetish, in Levi’s case, means that a person is sexually aroused when they have oral sex such as blow jobs, or they like seeing a person put penis shaped objects in their mouth.”

 

Eren blushed, “Wha? But… I…” Eren’s face continued to grow hot as he remembered the captain’s gaze when he had put the food in his mouth. Eren covered his face embarrassed, “If that is the case… then why was Captain so upset?”

 

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest, “Hm, I don’t know, maybe you did it wrong.”

 

Eren groaned, “How was I supposed to know? I had never even seen food like that before.”

 

Hanji patted Eren on the shoulder, “Don’t worry. I can tell you how to make it up to him.”

 

Eren looked up at her hopefully, “You can?”

 

////

 

Eren stood outside of Levi’s room nervously. Hanji had told him exactly what to do, but he still felt scared. He had never done that before, especially not with Levi, but if that was what the captain enjoyed then Eren was willing to do it. He wanted to make the captain feel good. Eren gathered up his courage and knocked on the captain’s door. Levi gave the command for him to enter. Eren slowly opened the door and stepped into his room. Levi was sitting on his bed reading some important documents. He glanced up from the paper, “Eren. What do you need?”

 

Eren slowly stepped farther into the room. He looked at the ground embarrassed, “I… um…” He cleared his throat, “what I need Captain… is you.”

 

Eren felt like time had stopped. Levi was being quiet and Eren wondered what he was thinking, but he couldn’t see the captain’s face. He was too busy looking at the floor. Eren heard some pages rustle and the bed creak. “Is that so?” Levi asked calmly. Eren looked up to see Levi sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Eren blushed from Levi’s gaze. He quickly looked away, “Um, yes. What I… crave especially…” Eren forced himself to look Levi in the eyes, “is your… dick…” He whispered the last word.

 

Eren quickly knelt down in front of Levi before he chickened out. He spread the captain’s legs apart and started to undo his belt.

 

“Oh? Crave it that much do you?” Levi’s voice was amused.

 

Eren blushed and stumbled with undoing the older man’s pants. “Captain please…” Eren begged, “I am embarrassed enough as it is…”

 

Levi watched silently as Eren worked to release his cock from his pants. Eren sighed relieved when he finally managed to pull it out. He stared at the captain’s dick unsure of what to do next. He tried to remember what all Hanji had instructed him to do. Eren moved forward to take Levi into his mouth when he was suddenly stopped by Levi grabbing his hair and pulling his head back.

 

“What do you think you’re doing brat?”

 

Eren cried out in pain, “Ow… I was going to give you a blow job…” Eren looked up at Levi. Levi was looking down at him unhappily. Then again, Levi rarely looked happy.

 

Levi sighed, “Why would you do that?”

 

Eren winced in pain as Levi continued to roughly pull on his hair, “Ah… Hanji… she said you have an oral fetish…”

 

Levi let go of Eren’s hair and pushed the teenager away with his foot, “I don’t have an oral fetish.”

 

Eren looked at Levi confused, “But then… why did you…? All those foods…”

 

Levi sighed and shook his head, “...I was curious as to what the fascination was. I figured if anyone could help me understand it would be you with your ridiculously attractive body.”

 

Eren blushed, “...so, I didn’t help you?”

 

Levi frowned down at Eren, “You helped me realize that I have no desire to see a penis in your mouth.”

 

Eren looked down at his hands sadly. He was unsure of why he felt so disappointed. Maybe it was because he was finally going to offer Levi some pleasure like Levi did for him.

 

Levi nudged his foot at Eren, “Oi, what are you so sad over?”

 

Eren shook his head, “It’s nothing…” Levi nudged Eren harder. “Ow, okay,” Eren cried out, “I just wanted to make Captain feel good…”

 

“Oh?”

 

Eren cried out when Levi picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. Levi quickly crawled on top of Eren and pinned his arms into the mattress. Levi placed his knee in between Eren’s legs and started to nudge against the teenager’s dick. Eren cried out. Levi leaned in to kiss Eren. He plunged his tongue into Eren’s mouth. When Levi finally pulled away Eren was gasping for breath. “Captain… what…?”

 

Levi gripped Eren’s chin in his hand, “Understand this brat. If you had my dick in your mouth then I wouldn’t be able to kiss you whenever I want.” Eren blushed. “Besides,” Levi continued, “you offer me plenty enough pleasure already when I am inside of you.”

 

////

 

“Ah… Captain…” Eren gasped as Levi rocked into him, “more… so good…”

 

Levi frowned and started to pound harder into him, “Damn brat… since when do you talk like that?”

 

Eren clutched the sheets, “Ahn, sorry… mmm, I thought I’d… try something new…”

 

Levi watched Eren continue to cry out in pleasure with every thrust of his hips. “...not bad.”

 

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist and started to rock his hips into Levi’s movement, “Ah! Captain! There! Yes! ...ahn, close…”

 

Levi felt himself getting closer. He gripped Eren’s hips tighter and sped up his pace. He slammed harder into Eren’s sweet spot. He leaned forward and kissed Eren. Eren moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the captain’s neck and cried out in ecstasy as he reached climax. Levi grunted as he released into Eren. Levi pulled out and fell to the side tiredly next to the teenager.

 

Eren turned to face Levi and smiled, “Captain, was it good?”

 

Levi frowned and kissed Eren on the lips. He gently stroked the brunette’s hair, “Of course.” He kissed Eren again, deeper this time.

 

Eren moaned into the kiss. ‘I wonder if the captain doesn’t have another kind of oral fetish...’

  
FIN


End file.
